


I Should Live in Salt - Manips

by avalonlights



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonlights/pseuds/avalonlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of image manipulations featuring characters as I imagined them while reading <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAmericanMermaid/pseuds/LastAmericanMermaid">LastAmericanMermaid</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6080856/chapters/13937763">I Should Live In Salt</a>, "The events of Treasure Island from the perspective of John Silver. Taking the events (so far) of Black Sails, adding in a whole lot of my own head canon, and jumping back and forth between the past and present. What if Long John Silver was angry at a ghost?." (aka she's SilverFlint'ing Treasure Island, very well I might add *chinhands*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Live in Salt - Manips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LastAmericanMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAmericanMermaid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Should Live in Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080856) by [LastAmericanMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAmericanMermaid/pseuds/LastAmericanMermaid). 



> Featuring my personal headcanon cast for the excellent fic; Zendaya as Natty, a younger Lorenzo Richelmy as Jim Hawkins.. and various bits and pieces borrowed from PoTC stills (lol).
> 
> Tumblr Photoset: <http://avalonlights.tumblr.com/post/140792857569/seawitchbaby-is-silverflinting-treasure-island>

Natty (wearing her dad's necklace because I am a sap!)

Jim, Natty and Jim, Natty, Dad!Silver (I tried..)

   


End file.
